


Fallen

by lizzy285



Series: Fallen [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: F/M, Fic, Multi, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy285/pseuds/lizzy285





	Fallen

\--Fighting with Andy always sucks, but it's worse when you're on the road. You haven't gone with him very often, mostly to avoid these kinds of fights, but here you are, lying awake in the dark hotel room while he sleeps soundly beside you. You share the bed still, but he feels miles away. Knowing that waking him will only make him angrier, you give up on the hope that things will get better tonight and creep silently into the living room.

\--It's just after three am, and the darkness and hum of the city outside make loneliness well inside of you. Not seeing a better option, you retrieve your cell phone from its charging spot on the kitchen counter and put in a call to Pete. He answers on the second ring.

\--"Hello?" There's no sleep in his voice, and you're relieved you haven't woken him.

\--"Hey," you greet quietly. "Sorry it's late. I'm just lonely and i have a bit of cabin fever."

\--He chuckles. "Damn, Y/N. You really need to get used to that if you're going to keep touring."

\--You quietly breathe a laugh. "Anyway, since you're up... Would you mind maybe taking a walk with me to get something to eat? I'm not crazy about going alone."

\--"Be down in five," he promises simply and hangs up.

\--You quickly slip on some jeans and Andy's FC hoodie. You and Pete have developed a really great friendship since you and Andy started dating, and it's nights like these when you really appreciate it. True to his word, Pete raps lightly on the door exactly five minutes later. You don't want to stick around any longer than you have to and risk waking up Andy, so you swipe the key card off the counter and join Pete in the hall.

\--He grins at you, and you smile to. You'd tried to ignore it at first, but every day it seems like Pete gets a little cuter.


End file.
